


Playing is a necessity

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, SO MUCH FLUFF, also kili's first word, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toddler!Kili and Kid!Fili and their usual day together. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing is a necessity

**Author's Note:**

> Note that Kili is a crawling toddler and Fili the age of around 8 in this fic.

Kili looked around the room he was in, pushing himself on his all fours crawling across the floor surprisingly fast. He was searching for something, or someone. Someone was missing. The room seemed too big, and he couldn’t quite reach the furniture to climb on top of them and that just annoyed him more.

His eyes scanned around, lips pursing in disapprove as he fell back on his butt, letting out a silent wail of displeasure.

Fili almost instantly poked his head into the room. He’d been busy working on his writing skills so the letters would look less like a chicken had taken one of its feathers to paper and more like the elaborate and beautiful letters his mother and father painted the papers with.

“Kili?”

Why was his brother crying? He knew their mother was downstairs in the kitchen and she’d left Kili alone with his toys because he had been happily playing with them. Had Kili hurt himself?

Kili stopped his crying at the familiar sound of his brother, sniffling silently his arms rubbing all over his face before rising up making grabby hands motions towards Fili staring at him silently.

Fili chewed on his bottom lip as he watched Kili for a few seconds. No, he wasn’t hurt, just needy.

So Fili giggled and went over to sit down in front of Kili, reaching out to pull Kili close. “Were you feeling alone, Kili? Dun’t worry, ‘m here now.” He looked around, trying to see if one of Kili’s toys was nearby so they could play with it.

Kili giggled happily, stuffing his fist in his mouth joggling around it. His spirit lifted up every time he was close to his brother and he rocked slightly following Fili’s gaze.  
He made another gurling noises crawling to get one of the wagons he had got from Bofur, making small ‘brrrrrr’ noises as he moved it around before clapping his hands together laughing.

“A waggon? D’you wanna go on an adventure, Kili?” Fili’s face lit up on the prospect of taking his brother on an adventure. He knew she wasn’t allowed to take Kili with him when he left the house, not without an adult coming with him anyway. But their mother had said that their little garden would be fine. “You can take the waggon ‘long, too!”

Kili’s eyes lit up and he waved with his arms enthusiastically, ending with him losing his balance and falling down on his back with a small noise.

He stared at the ceiling for a moment before rolling on his stomach, then pushing himself on his knees and turned his teary eyes at his brother making another set of grabby hands at him.

With a sigh, Fili stepped over and pulled his brother into his arms, struggling with the weight and his balance for a second. Then he gave Kili a wide grin. “Got you, Kili! No crying, okay? Mama said we shouldn’t cry over little things.”

Giggling, he carefully bent down to scoop up the wagon, then proceeded to make silly faces to cheer Kili up again.

Kili went quiet the moment Fili had lifted him in his arms clumsily, practically hanging in the hold but was giggling and wriggling again.

His hands reached for the wagon, grabbing it in his hands before stuffing it in his mouth babbling around it.

Fili grinned at the sight. The wagon was big enough that Kili wouldn’t choke on it so Fili let him play with it as he made his way downstairs, humming mindlessly under his breath. They were marching outside to show Kili the whole wide world.

“Gotta set you down for a moment, okay?” Fili was too small to reach the door handle and with an armful of Kili, it was even more difficult. Yet Kili whined as he was lowered on the floor, banging his toy on the floor in a protest of some sort. He glared halfheartedly up at his brother, moving on his knees and crawled forward hitting his head on the door.

He sat back down, tiny sobs leaving his lips.

“Kee!” Fili frowned in disapproval and abandoned his attempt at prying the door open. “Y’re being fussy! You need to be careful with your big head.” Sighing, Fili couched down in front of Kili again and pulled him into his arms. “I would’ve picked you back up soon. Why are you so angry?”

Kili babbled happily once he was lifted back in Fili’s arms, sinking his small teeth on his brother’s shoulder drooling on it and Fili sighed again and hoisted Kili up so he would be able to hold him with only one arm. With the other, he reached up and pulled down the door handle. A small noise of triumph escaped him as he managed to push the door open.

Then the weight in his arms reminded him that his balance wasn’t perfect and he hurriedly adjusted his hold on Kili. Then he stepped out into the warm summer sun. “Look, Kili. ‘s sunny!”

Kili squinted his eyes in the bright light, making a delightful noise reaching out for the sun kicking his legs in the air. The wagon fell on the grass and Kili was making noises as he tried to squirm to get on the ground.

Fili followed the silent demand and placed Kili on the ground, ducking down to pick up the wagon again. “See? Isn’t this better than your silly room where you had to play by yourself? There’s so much to see out here!” Indeed their was, some flowers were opening up under the sun and the small tree provided some shade. A butterfly was happily fluttering past both of them and Fili found himself watching it with wide eyes. “It’s really pretty, Kili. Did you see the butterfly?”

Kili's fingers fisted on the grass and flowers, tugging them off laughing before noticing the small, brown worm slide from on top of his fingers. Making a confused noise he lifted his hand up, giggling as he showed the worm to his brother proudly. Fili gasped and quickly took Kili’s hands but it was too late already. Kili was eating the worm. 

He just hoped it wouldn’t give Kili a tummy ache later, tummy aches were stupid and his brother was silly for eating a worm. “Kili, worms’re for birds! If you’re hungry, I can get you some berries from the kitchen!”

Kili looked at him confused before he smiled brightly, taking a hold of Fili’s fingers sucking on them babbling nonsense around them. He was enjoying the warmth, he hadn’t been outside in a while and he was feeling good, babbling and drooling all over his brother’s fingers and hand.

“Eww, Kili!” Fili pulled his fingers back out and wiped them on his shirt. No he had his brother’s slobber and worm bits all over his fingers. He didn’t really enjoy that little tidbit.  
"You can slobber on something else after eating a worm. Here.” He gave his brother the waggon again and gave him a hopeful look. “This is better for you, too. Mama said it would be better to chew on this. Don’t move, okay? I’m going to get us some food. If you’re chewing on hands, you have to be hungry.”

Fili watched his brother for a few moments but was satisfied when he entertained himself. “I’m going to go to the kitchen now, Kili.” With that, he slipped back into their home and entered the kitchen, getting a small bowl with berries after giving their mother a pleading look. Grinning, he bounced back out into the garden, mindful not to spill anything. '"m back, Kili!”

Kili turned himself around slowly at the sound of his brother, a happy grin taking over his face as he pushed himself to sit up. "Fee!"

Fili nearly dropped the bowl.

“Kee? Did you jus’ say…?” He rushed over to his brother’s side and placed the bowl in the grass, eyes huge and his grin wide. “Did you just say my name? Do it again!” He was absolutely ecstatic to hear his name from his brother’s mouth.

Kili looked at him confused, clapping his hands together giggling happily. “Fee! Feeee-ee!” He drawled out before stuffing his fist back in his mouth.

Fili positively beamed at his brother and nodded happily. “That’s right, Kili! That’s me!” And because Kili was stuffing his mouth to his hand again, Fili reached into the bowl and held out some berries for him instead.

Kili smiled up at his brother happily, pulling his fist away with a wet noise and leaned forward taking the berries from Fili’s fingers chewing on them satisfied. Filled to the brim with energy, Fili clapped his hands before happily stuffing his own mouth with some of the berries. “We have to tell Mama later that you said my name. Can you say ‘Mama’, too?”

"Mmmhm." Kili hummed rocking back and forth nearly flipping the bowl of berries over with the movement and laughed.

“Close enough.” Fili beamed at his smart little brother and stood up. “Kili, d’you wanna ride on my back a little bit? And point out the funny things to me?” It was an old game, a game to pass time and to get Kili to pay attention to his surroundings.

Kili dropped the berries from his fist and reached up to his brother bouncing on his place excited small hums escaping his lips.

Giggling, Fili crouched down again and turned around so Kili would be able to latch on to his back. “Come on then. You’re going to be a tall dwarf for a while. It’s going to be a lot of fun!”

It took a lot of maneuvering n climbing, Kili grabbing fistfulls of Fili’s tunic standing up with wobbly feet and fell against his brother’s back, clinging onto him like a monkey baby.  
Fili reached back and placed his arms beneath Kili’s bum, making sure his brother was not going to slide off. “Don’t let go of me, okay Kili?” Humming happily, the young dwarf stood back up and slowly started to walk around the garden.

Kili gurled happily, clutching a tighter hold of his brother’s tunic turning his head around with awe. He squealed bouncing on Fili’s back, pointing around with his other hand flailing it around.

FIli hummed and made attentive noises whenever Kili pointed something out, going around the small garden two times before stopping and sitting down so Kili could slide off his back. Then, grinning, he reached for his brother and started tickling his sides.

Kili squeaked laughing, his arms flailing around as well as his legs as he tried to crawl away from his brother’s prying fingers. “Fee-e!”

Fili laughed at Kili’S squeaking and flailing and relented, but only for a second. Then he grabbed one of Kili’s wiggling feet and tickled his sole, eyes on Kili’s face, to watch him laugh and be happy and carefree.

Kili kicked him flailing round, his shrieks filling the air as he laughed and babbled that was finally cut off by a yawn and he rubbed his eyes clumsily.  
Fili blinked at the yawn, a little disappointed Kili seemed to be tired already. But he knew Kili was still little and couldn’t stay awake for too long, he still slept a lot more than Fili.  
Mama had explained to him that Kili needed the sleep to grow up healthy and strong.

So Fili gathered Kili up in his arms and dragged him to the nice, shady spot beneath the tree. With a fond smile, Fili shook his had and let himself flop down, his brother a solid weight against his chest. He was warm, comfortable… and safe. Humming one of the songs Mama always sang for them under his breath, Fili rubbed Kili’s back.

Kili’s eyes started to feel more and more heavy and he huffed silently. Fili’s voice was low and comforting, something that always made Kili feel safe and with his brother rubbing his back gently like that, the young dwarf fell asleep in matter of minutes curled against Fili’s chest.

That was how Dis found them half a hour later, sleeping together under the willow with sun shining through the leaves and painting their bodies with soft light, a content smile playing on their lips.


End file.
